Torque produced by electric motors is generally sensed external to the motor in the torque transmission path between the electric motor and the torsionally driven load. Most applications sense the angular deformation of the torquing shaft or the angular deformation of a torsionally complient element in the torque path to the load. Additionally, most existing torque transducers are not dymamically balanced to be compatible with the high rotational shaft speeds in most electric motors.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide an improved electric motor torque tranducer that will:
operate within the eleectric motor housing;
preserve the precision air gap between the motor rotor and stator; and
transfer the electric characeristics representing motor torque to slip rings.